Confess
by kohaihei
Summary: ; bts fanfiction, yoonmin. top!yoongi. ) Ketika Yoongi mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada Jimin.
**Confess**

Rated: K+

Genre: Humor, Drama

Pair: YoonMin. Slight TaeKook

Cast: Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook.

Length: Ficlet

.

Ketika Yoongi mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada Jimin.

.

"Jimin! Ada kakak kelas yang memanggilmu!" Pekik Taehyung yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Jimin hanya diam dan fokus ke permainan yang ia mainkan di ponselnya. Taehyung menghela napasnya dengan kasar, kemudian berjalan menuju bangku Jimin.

"Hey, kau dipanggil Kak Yoongi." Ujar Taehyung, dan Jimin hanya meresponnya dengan sebuah anggukan dan bergumam.

"Hey!" Taehyung mulai kesal.

Jimin membalas. "Hey juga."

"Jimin!"

"Taehyung."

"Park Jimin!"

"Kim Taehyung."

"Jimin bodoh!"

"Kau lebih bodoh."

"Jimin ban—" Jimin dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel dan menatap Taehyung keki.

Jika saja tatapan bisa membunuh, Taehyung pasti sekarang sudah mati. "Maksudku, Jimin yang manis." Taehyung berucap dengan cepat setelah menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan canggung. Jimin mengangguk puas setelah mendengar apa yang Taehyung katakan dan kembali fokus ke permainannya.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya dengan malas, dan merebut ponsel Jimin dengan kasar. "Hey bodoh, kau dipanggil Kak Yoongi. Cepat keluar sebelum ia murka."

Jimin mengerang dan berdiri, kemudian berjalan keluar kelas dengan lesu. "Si Playboy itu kenapa manggil aku sih…" Jimin bergumam dengan sedih.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kelas Yoongi, Jimin melihat Yoongi yang sedang membelakanginya. Dengan takut, Jimin memanggilnya. "Em… Kak Yoongi?"

Yoongi langsung memutar tubuhnya begitu mendengar suara Jimin, kemudian berdiri berhadapan dengannya. "Oh kau, ayo sini ikut aku."

"Hah? Ikut kemana, Kak?" Jimin memiringkan kepalanya—bingung.

"Sudah diam, ikuti saja aku." Yoongi menarik lengan Jimin dan yang ditarik hanya pasrah mengikuti orang yang menariknya dari belakang. Yoongi membawa Jimin ke aula sekolah, mereka pun masuk dan berdiri di tengah-tengah aula tersebut.

Yoongi membuat Jimin berhadapan dengannya, dan Yoongi dengan perlahan memegang kedua tangan Jimin dan menatap Jimin dengan intens.

"Jimin…" Yoongi memanggil.

"Ya, Kak?"

Yoongi menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah; gugup setengah mati. _Holy crap_ , Yoongi yang terkenal sebagai playboy di sekolah ini, gugup ketika berhadapan dengan Jimin—orang yang disukainya?

"Kak? Halooo?"

"Oh"—Yoongi tersadar dari lamunan mendadaknya dan segera tertawa canggung—"maafkan aku."

Jimin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas dan menunggu Yoongi untuk berbicara lagi. "Jimin…"

"Iya, Kak?"

"Jimin…"

"Iyaaaaaa?"

"Jimin…"

"Iya, Kak? Butuh korek kuping?" Sedari tadi Yoongi hanya memanggilnya, bagaimana Jimin jadi tidak merasa jengkel. Mereka jadi pusat perhatian semua orang pula.

Yoongi menarik napas, dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Kemudian memantapkan hatinya untuk mengatakan satu hal yang sangat ingin ia katakan kepada laki-laki di hadapannya. "Jimin, aku sayang kamu."

Kedua mata Jimin membola saking kagetnya. "Ah, Kak—jangan bercanda begitu dong. Ada-ada saja." Jimin tertawa canggung dan nyengir kaku.

Tapi Yoongi malah mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Jimin. "Aku benar-benar sayang kamu."

"T-tapi, Kakak juga sudah mengatakan hal yang sama kepada mantan-mantan kakak." Jimin menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah. Semua murid yang menonton mereka mulai berbisik-bisik.

" _Iya, benar kata Jimin._ "

" _Benar! Dia juga mengatakan hal yang sama kepadaku!_ "

" _Halah, palingan si Yoongi itu ingin mempermainkan Jimin_."

Yoongi yang mendengar itu merasa telinganya memanas, dan ia mulai emosi. Jadi dia segera mengangkat dagu Jimin, membuat mereka saling menatap sekarang. " _I won't deny that. But this time, I will prove it._ "

Jimin mengedipkan matanya bebarapa kali. " _How? Show me_."

Dan Yoongi dengan perlahan menghapus jarak antara wajahnya dengan Jimin, dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Jimin.

Kedua bola mata Jimin membola. Semua orang berteriak heboh ketika melihat adegan tersebut—heboh karena kaget.

Yoongi mencium Jimin dengan cukup lama, tapi dia hanya menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Jimin; dia belum berani melakukan lebih. Setelah beberapa detik, Yoongi akhirnya melepaskan pagutannya dari bibir Jimin. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"K-kak?"

Yoongi tersenyum tipis. " _I prove it with my action_. Kau tahu? Itu adalah ciuman pertamaku."

Mendengar itu, Jimin langsung memeluk Yoongi—tanda bahwa ia telah menerima Yoongi. Jimin sangat senang karena ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh Yoongi dan juga ciuman pertama Yoongi diambil olehnya. Yoongi yang tergolong sebagai manusia yang jarang tersenyum itu, langsung tersenyum ketika Jimin memeluknya dan membalas pelukan Jimin dengan erat.

.

.

.

Taehyung yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian itu, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah tahu kalau ini semua akan terjadi. Sepertinya aku harus cari pacar jug—" Ucapannya terpotong begitu saja karena seseorang secara tiba-tiba menabrak Taehyung ketika dia hendak berjalan untuk kembali ke kelas.

Yang menabrak dengan segera membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Kak! Maafkan aku!" Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan cemas, takut kalau lelaki yang baru saja ia tabrak akan melabraknya. "Sungguh, aku terburu-buru! Sekali lagi, maafkan aku!"

Ketika orang itu menegakkan tubuhnya, Taehyung menatap orang yang menabraknya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Sungguh?" Yang menabrak menatap Taehyung dengan ragu dan takut-takut.

Taehyung segera memamerkan senyumannya yang ia anggap sangat tampan itu. Dan yang menabrak tadi membalasnya dengan nyengir. _Oh, lihat gigi kelincinya yang imut_ —batin Taehyung.

"Iya sungguh. Err—kau ingin ke mana? Kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya Taehyung setelah cengirannya lenyap.

Setelah menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung, yang ditanya akhirnya menjawab. "Aku murid baru di sini, jadi aku harus ke ruang kepala sekolah, kak."

"Namamu?" Taehyung bertanya.

"Huh?"

"Namamu siapa?"

"Ah"—dia segera nyengir kaku—"N-namaku Jeon Jungkook."

Setelah mendengar itu, Taehyung menyunggingkan senyuman menawannya. "Baiklah, Jeon Jungkook, biar aku yang menemanimu ke ruang kepala sekolah."

"Benarkah?" Jungkook bertanya dengan tatapan yang membuat Taehyung merasa gemas. "Apa tidak merepotkan?"

Taehyung memberikan gelengan kepalanya, tanda bahwa Jungkook sama sekali tidak membuatnya repot.

Jungkook bertepuk tangan riang. "Kakak baik sekali! Tampan pula!"

Kali ini, jantung Taehyung berdegup kencang ketika ia melihat Jungkook yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar dan nyengir, dengan gigi gelinci yang sangat menggemaskan.

 **END**

.

kohei: oke. gue gatau ini apa. pokoknya baca aja. btw, i prefer Yoongi seme though. JIMIN FEMININ BANGET SEKARANG. Y.

kohai: beuh ini nih tipikal ff bikinan si kohei, selalu ada englishnya :D kohai di sini cuma ngedit ffnya doang kok, plot ffnya murni hasil otak mesum-coret-cemerlangnya si kohei tersayang. jangan lupa review, fav, dan follow ya! luvvv.


End file.
